Acceptance
by lady-warrioress
Summary: TFA- Universe: Prowl comes across Blackarachnia one night during his rounds. Instead of fighting the two have a conversation about her problem and she realizes that not everyone looks down on her for what she became.


**This story came to be because of a few comments on deviantart and a forum post made by other users and not myself.**

* * *

Prowl had gone out on his nightly rounds through the city. He liked being by himself as he rode through the quiet street in vehicle mode, enjoying the night and glad for some quiet for a change. Night was always his time. The time when he no longer had to put up with Bumblebee or anyone else. Night was the time he could live up to his name. The time when he could do what he wanted, silently and invisible. This night would be a little different though. Eventually he had left the city behind and road through the country, enjoying the uninterrupted view of the night sky and moonlight mountains and plains.

He had only been on the road for a half hour when he suddenly spotted a dark figure sitting in the fields. Bringing himself to a stop he transformed and slowly walked toward the figure, curious about why somebody would be out in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. He could tell right away it wasn't a human. It was too big. A few seconds later he stopped and stared at it, recognizing it as the Decepticon female Blackarachnia.

Pulling out his ninja stars he quietly crept up on her but stopped when he heard sniffling. _Huh? _he stared at her, noticing her body shaking with sobs. Wondering what was wrong, and forgetting about fighting with her, he put out a hand and rested it on her shoulder.

She stiffened and looked over her shoulder. When she spotted the Autobot she gasped and jumped to her feet, hissing as she went into a battle stance. "What do you want, Autobot?" she growled.

He said nothing for a moment, taking in her form. Robotic with a spider like alternate mode. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. "I was wondering," he began, putting up his hand. "I wonder wondering why you were crying."

"I _wasn't_ crying," she said, stubbornly, lifting a hand and wiping at her eyes. "Why would I have reason to cry?"

"I don't know," he replied then pointed at her. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your organic half would it?"

"What do you know about it?" she snapped. "You've never had to deal with the problems that come with being a freak."

"I don't think you're a freak," he said.

She sneered. "Don't lie to me. _All_ of you think I'm a freak." she clenched her fists. "It's not my fault I am this way. It's not like I ever _wanted_ to be this way."

"I know that," he said, nodding slowly. "it was an accident."

"An accident your leader caused."

Prowl felt he had to defend Optimus. "There was nothing he could have done," he said.

"Yes there was!" she shouted, looking like she would start crying again. "He could have come back for me but he didn't! He saved Sentinel and left me to become this-this-" she turned away from him. "Why am I even telling you this anyway?"

"Because I'm willing to listen," he told her, stepping forward.

She laughed and looked back at him. "Why should you care?" she asked. "It's not like you think any differently. "

"I do," he said, softly.

She stared at him, not sure she had heard him right. "What?"

He stepped toward her slowly. "I don't think like the others," he told her. He stopped and leaned down, touching a flower that the femmbot had crushed underfoot when she'd stepped away from him. "I've always been fascinated by organic things and the beauty of nature. I admire it and enjoy looking at it." he slowly stood the flower back up then looked at her. "I don't consider you a freak, no matter what you look like. You don't have to believe me or think any differently of me but I am being completely honest with you. " he straightened up and put a hand on her shoulder, looking up at her four optics. "Don't let the things others say sadden you."

She stared at him a moment then smirked, pushing his hand away. "I don't need your pity," she said, stepping away from him. "and don't lie to me either."

"I'm _not_ lying," he told her. "If I were lying I would be telling you things you expect to hear. Like I think you're a freak and a outcast and a monster-."

"That's not a lie," she cut him off. "I am a freak!"

"You are _not_ a freak," he said, his voice rising slightly. He reached out and grabbed her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You are still you no matter what you look like. When I look at you I don't see a freak. I don't see an outcast or a monster. I don't see anything that would make you be that way. I am aware of your alternate mode and I'm aware of your problem but it makes no difference to me. Even with an organic half you are still a transformer and-." he let her go, turning back to the nature surrounding them. "You are just as beautiful as the organic life growing around us."

Blackarachnia stared at him a moment longer, not sure what to make of his words or how he acted. He didn't seem to care about all the organic life around him or the fat that she was what she was. In fact he seemed to be very content with it all. Almost as if he felt it was all a part of him in some way. _But why? _

"Look around yourself," he said, gesturing at the view. "Look at those mountains and fields before us. All created from organic beings. Unspoiled and untouched by technology. Yes, I know Cybertron had beauty of its own but the beauty of nature is far more majestic than anything that can be built on our home planet." he sighed. "I wish others could see it that way." he looked back at her, a little surprised that she'd stayed and listened to his speech. "You are no different than that. I can accept this planet for what it is and unlike anyone who looks at you in a bad way I can accept the way you are as well."

She didn't know what to say. Prowl had said the one thing she wished others could say to her, what words she wished she could say to herself. He seemed like the one person who could really understand her. Could really accept her for who she was without any type of prejudiced. She glanced at the landscape, illuminated by the moons silver light and for once she felt at peace. It _was_ beautiful.

"Maybe you're right," she said after a moment. "Maybe it's not so bad."

He smiled at her. "I was just being honest," he told her.

"Yes," she said, still looking at the view. "Yes, you were." She was silent for a moment then said. "Prowl?'

"Hmm?"

She turned to him, reaching out her hand and grabbing his face. She brought it toward hers and kissed him. The ninja bot was surprised for a moment then got into it, wrapping his arms around her waist.. A minute later they let each other go, panting.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

She smiled softly. "For making me feel better." then she turned away from him and ran across the field.

"Wait!" he called after her.

"If you want to talk again meet me here tomorrow night!" she called back.

He stood still for a moment, watching her slim figure dart away then vanish. When he could no longer see her he transformed back into vehicle mode and headed home. As he drove through the streets of Detroit he thought about his conversation with her and it's outcome. It had ended much different than he had planned but it wasn't a bad thing. He smiled to himself. _Maybe I will take her up on her offer. _

**The End**

_A/N_

_As I said. I got this idea from two sources. Comments made by two people who came up with the same conclusion on different websites. After all. Prowl does love nature and why shouldn't he not accept her for who she is now?Once that plot bunny got going it grew into a monster that wouldn't leave me alone. That's how this came to be. If not for those comments this never would have been written. I'm not sure how I really feel about ProwlxBlackarachnia but meh. It could work I guess. Sorry if they're a bit out of character. _


End file.
